


Last Words

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode S02E24 Operation Galactic Storm, M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's thoughts as T'challa sacrifices himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> First ficlet for this Fandom. Saw the series when it came out and loved it. This was just floating around my computer.

_"Clint. Don't miss."_

Clint wanted to close his eyes, to allow himself a moment of grief. Only the presence of the other Avengers kept him focused, kept his heart beat steady, breathing even, eyes tracing the generator ships' signature. Only Panther's last words kept him from letting his hand go limp on the controls.  

T'challa.  

They hadn't been together long. Whatever had started between them, it had been something subtle, as stealthy and silent as T'challa's movements, as smooth as his voice, and as oblivious as Clint.  

It had been the Wakandan King whom Clint had first seen after entering the Avengers. He remembered it vividly, standing on top of his embassy, taking in the view, talking to the calm man. It had taken Clint a long time to realize the serious King had pranked him that day with the 'poisonous fruit'.  

It had also taken the archer a long time to realize how they often ended up partnered together. Saving the rest of the Avengers, being teased by T'challa, being stealth surprised in the corridors.  

Hulk and Bruce had laughed at him after he confessed to his friends, his 'brothers' that he thought maybe something had been going on.  

"Clint."  

He wanted to curse the man that knew him so well, that knew exactly what to say to keep his target in sight. 

"Don't miss." 

Clint knew what T'challa really meant with those words.  

‘Do it. Don’t let Earth die. Don’t let my sacrifice be in vain. But above all, don’t give up, don't spend your time grieving for me, keep living.’ 

Shooting a target had never felt more like a betrayal. 

 


End file.
